EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This renewal application requests 5 years of funding for the continuation of the New England Regional Primate Research Center's multidisciplinary biomedical research and resource program. We will continue to pursue our NIH directed mission of utilizing the unique characteristics of non human primates to conduct meritorious research which contributes to the understanding and solution of human health diseases. To further this objective, the emphasis of the application is to provide support for seven science cores (Behavioral Biology, Comparative Pathology, Immunology, Microbiology, Neurochemistry, Primate Resources and TumorVirology); to conduct pilot research; and provide Center wide support services with emphasis on the pathogenesis of infectious diseases, treatment and prophylaxis of AIDS, basic immunology, ongenicity of herpesvirus, neurodegenerative diseases and drug addiction. Additionally, this proposal seeks to (1) enhance the Center's abilityto serve as a regional, national and international resource for collaborative, affiliated and visiting scientists by providing specialized facilities, equipment and technological expertise, (2) enhance the availability of non- human primates for use in biomedical research, (3) train young investigators, and (4) provide the administrative, scientific, and primate resources infrastructure necessary to maintain and operate a Center. Four colony health related resource projects are also included in this application as well as a five year Improvement and Modernization Program. The New England Regional Primate Research Center, Harvard Medical School, is fully accredited by AAALAC International.